


Butcher's Hollow

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Creepy, F/M, Haunted House, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: During an unexpected evening off, Y/N talks Sam and Dean into hitting the local haunted house. But as usual, things never work out, especially when a person from the past comes into play.





	1. Chapter 1

“A haunted house?” Sam asked for the fifth time, staring at the run-down factory uneasily. You didn’t blame him. The place looked as if it could fall down on your heads at any given moment. Lights struggled to cover the large expanse of the building. Windows were boarded over, some so dirty you wondered how long this place had been abandoned. Only a couple of people stood in front of the double doors leading into the place, a much smaller crowd then you would have imagined for a Friday night. 

“Listen, we don’t get to relax and have fun very often,” you argued, leaning back into Dean’s waiting arms. “And there’s not much else to do in this tiny little town. So it’s either a haunted house or the newest romance movie over at the theater.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around you, blocking the October chill from your skin. “I don’t know Sammy, this could be fun. Monsters and scary stuff that we don’t have to kill. Maybe even a clown or two for you to freak out about.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but you knew he wasn’t going to argue anymore. Instead, he went off to buy the tickets, leaving you and Dean to stand in line. “Maybe we should have left grumpy back at the bunker,” Dean suggested. 

“Why? I think I would prefer our dates a little more…nicer.” 

The group that had been standing in front of you had already gone inside, their screams echoing through the thin walls while you waited. Sam was back, tickets in his hands, a weird look on his face. “What?” Dean asked him. 

“The lady just gave me the tickets. Said it was her treat,” Sam muttered, turning to look back at the ticket booth, but it was empty, the sign turned to closed. 

“Welcome!” A large voice boomed, the doors pushed wide open, but there was no one there. “Enter if you dare, and meet your worst nightmares come to life!” 

You reached for and squeezed Dean’s hand, mostly for the contact, not because you were nervous. Sam went first, his broad shoulders barely fitting through the pitch-black hallway. You were next, Dean following close behind, his hand still in yours. 

While growing up, you had been to a couple of haunted houses, but this one seemed a little different. The usual smell of fake smoke and make up was gone, and you could smell dusty mold and sulfur. The lights flickered above you in the first room, and your hunter’s clicked on high alert.

“Something doesn’t seem right,” Sam muttered, stopping so suddenly that you ran right into his back. 

Peering around his shoulder, you had to agree. There were three doors in front of you. Writings covered the walls, blood splattered everywhere. But it wasn’t the sugary corn syrup blood. This had a metallic smell to it and was a deep, dark red. 

It was then you had noticed the screams had quieted down. It was eerily quiet in the haunted house, exactly the opposite of what it should have been. “Guys, are any of you getting a weird vibe?” Dean asked, his hand still holding yours tight. 

You nodded, stepping closer to him, your nose picking up the scent of sulfur once again. “I think Sam was right. This wasn’t the greatest idea. Let’s get out of here.” 

You turned back the way you came, but the door was no longer there. It was just a solid wall, the words “I DON’T THINK SO,” scrawled in blood. 

“Damn it,” Dean grumbled. “Why can’t we have one night? Just one night to relax and not deal with freaking Monsters!” 

You agreed with him. Why did a monster have to ruin your one night of fun? “So, whaddya think we’re dealing with? Pranks brought on by kids? Angels, Demons?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe even a trickster,” Sam muttered, peering around the room, searching for any sort of clue. He reached down, picking up a small item, that he quickly dropped to the ground. “That was a finger. A real finger.” 

You weren’t too eager to take a look for yourself, but Dean went over by his brother, both men staring down at the decapitated appendage curiously. You moved to the three doors, knowing that soon you would have to make a decision. All three were the same size, same grimy white color. Numbers were written on each door, in the same bloody red print as the wall across from you. The handle was rusty, cold against your skin as you grasped it.

Pulling it open slightly, you only intended to look. But the door swung open wide to a long hallway. Glowing faces lined both sides, wails coming from each and every one. “Y/N, don’t!” Dean exclaimed, but it was too late. There was a strong force pulling you into the hallway, and you had nothing to stop you.

Your eyes wide with fright, you glanced back at Dean before the door slammed shut, separating you from the brothers. “No,” you muttered, your skin crawling as the faces turned to watch you. Turning to beat on the door, it was gone, just like the other, leaving you trapped in this creepy hallway. “Dean!” You cried out, pounding on the wall, but it was useless. He was beyond the wall, who knew how far away. 

“He’s not going to save you,” the faces on the wall taunted, their eyes all on you, their smiles full of razor-sharp teeth. “You’re going to die!” 

“Leave me alone!” You screamed, jerking back as you got to close to one and it sank its teeth into your skin. Blood slid down your arm as the faces continued to chant. “You’re going to die!” 

Terrified, you reached into the back of your jeans for your knife, but it wasn’t there. Staying as close to the middle of the hallway as you could, you could see a sliver of light at the end. In that light was Dean’s face, full of pain as he yelled your name. “Dean!” You yelled, racing forward, working hard to stay away from the snapping teeth of the faces. 

The hallway seemed to go on forever, the faces taunting you, Dean’s voice calling to you. “Y/N, help me!” 

“I’m coming!” You called out, the faces laughter echoing through the hallway.

“You’ll never save him. You’ll all die! Die!” They yelled before you suddenly ran into a different room. Breathing heavily, you glanced around, the doorway you had just run through magically disappearing. Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

The room seemed like something out of a western movie. An iron bed was against one wall, covered in rich brocade. The walls were pasted with red and gold wallpaper, the floor covered with an oriental rug. Everything seemed perfectly normal for a vintage house, but that’s not where you were. You were in an abandoned warehouse, trapped by some unknown Monster. Who knew where Sam and Dean were. 

“Imagine my surprise when Sam, Dean and his little girlfriend decided to show up at my place of business,” the voice purred from behind you. Spinning around, you noticed no one there, but the voice continued to speak, strangely familiar. “I’ve been waiting for the three of you, especially Sam. Watching as the three of you built a life together. Hating the fact that you were still out there while I was stuck here. Planning on my revenge. And the second you stepped through that door, I knew my time had come. I could take everything away from those Winchester brothers. Starting with you!” 

A woman suddenly appeared in front of you, her face full of fury. She had shoulder-length brown hair that brushed against her black leather coat. Her full lips were drawn back in a snarl as she crossed her arms over her low cut black t-shirt. 

Her eyes flashed black before turning back to warm chocolate. “Who are you?” You asked, wishing you had some sort of weapon in your hand.

“That’s right. You weren’t in the picture when I was last around,” she chuckled darkly. “But you might remember the name. Ruby.”

Hearing the name brought back memories. Not your memories, but the stories Sam and Dean had told you. You had hated her even though you had never met her, and all three of you had thought she was gone for good. But you were wrong, and here she was, turning your life into a cheap horror movie.

“Ruby! I thought you were dead!” 

She chuckled again, waving her hand to open the curtains on the window. You could see Sam and Dean make their way down another hallway, Sam with his knife held out in front of him. Behind them you could see a man, his face grotesquely misshapen, wielding a rusty chainsaw. He looked your way, winking with one eye which fell out of the eye socket, getting squished under his boot and you gagged. “Sam! Dean!” You screamed, pounding on the window, but they couldn’t hear you.

Suddenly the figure pulled the cord, the chainsaw roaring to life. Dean turned around, his eyes widening as the figure began running awkwardly down the hallway, raising his chainsaw right at Dean.

“This is your choice,” Ruby spoke up. “You can stay in here, safe and sound, watching as Sam and Dean get torn to bits. Or you can walk out that door and try to find them while facing horrors of your own. Which do you pick?”


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kidding, right? Those are horrible options!" You exclaimed, even as the rumbling of the chainsaw could be heard in the room.  
Ruby shrugged, "I am a demon sweetheart. I don't do kind."  
"But you're killing innocent people!"  
"Once again, a Demon," she chuckled, pointing to her black eyes. "Now are you going to choose?"  
"I'm not going to leave Sam and Dean out there," you answered, even though the thought of walking through the haunted house by yourself was almost too much to bare.  
Ruby smiled, waving her hand. A door appeared on the other side of the room, across from where you had last seen Sam and Dean. "Oh here," she said as you reached for the door. "I'm not completely merciless."  
She tossed you a flashlight before vanishing from the room. With your heart in your throat, you stepped through the door. Once again you were in a hallway, the ay, but this was seemed almost normal. Lights flickered up above you, illuminating the deep purple and gold wallpaper, the dark wooden floors. Nothing had jumped out at you yet, and as you glanced over your shoulder, nothing was following you as well.   
Only one door was at the end of the hallway. A creepy smiley face was drawn in blood, the blood fresh enough that it slid down the wood. It was frightening and you wanted to turn around, but you couldn’t. You needed to find Sam and Dean.  
As you reached out for the door handle, your hand shook so hard you almost couldn't grasp the ancient brass knob. Twisting it open, you pushed the door slightly open, immediately noticing a figure in the middle of the darkened room.  
The flashlight shook so hard in your hand that it almost fell to the ground as you flipped the switch, illuminating the man in front of you. "Dean!" You gasped, rushing into the room and throwing your arms around him. "But the chainsaw?"  
He held on to you tightly, his face pressed tight to your hair. "You saw that?" He asked, his voice muffled.   
Pulling back, you nodded. "How did you?"  
"Sam had his gun," Dean answered. "One shot and it disappeared. But then Sam fell through a trap hole. It shut before I could get to him. Damn it Y/N, what type of haunted house is this?"  
"It's Ruby," you answered before your flashlight started flickering. "She's back, and she's pissed."  
"Damn demons," Dean muttered. In your haste to get to Dean, you hadn't taken a good look at the room. The walls were pitch black, vents at the top of the wall. The floor was rubber, a drain in the middle.   
"We need to get out of this room," you announced. You began patting the walls, hoping to find some sort of hidden door that would let you out of this room.  
It was as if Ruby was waiting for those words. As soon as they left your lips water began pouring through the vents on the walls, immediately soaking both you and Dean.  
"What the…," Dean sputtered. He raced over to help you find a way out, water already an inch thick at your feet. "How the hell do we get out of this one?"  
You could already feel panicked clawing at your throat, making it hard to breathe. This had always been one of your worst nightmares. Drowning. You could handle being taken out by monsters, or dying in a car crash. But drowning? That had to be the worst way to go. "Dean, I don't want to drown," you cried, clinging to his hand. "What are we going to do?"  
"We'll find a way," he assured you, taking charge. He began searching the room, every little nook, and cranny for a way to stop it. You sank down on your knees. The water almost reaching your waist. It was freezing cold, your body already shivering as you blindly reached for the drain you knew was down there somewhere.   
Your hand touched the metal drain and you searched for a button or clasp, something that would open it up. You felt a lever on the far side, but you couldn't make it budge. "Dean!" You called out. "I think I have something."  
By this time you had to stand up otherwise the water would have been over your head. Dean glanced down at where you were pointing before ducking down under the water. You left him working on the lever while you began banging on the walls, hoping that somehow Sam was out there, and he would find a way out of this wretched room.   
“Y/N, I can’t get it,” Dean sputtered seconds later. The water was no reaching your chest. Dean came over, pulling you in for a hug, his lips freezing against your forehead. “Your lips are blue,” He whispered, his eyes frantic as he looked around the room once again. “I have no idea how we’re going to get out of this one.”  
“You’re a Winchester,” you stuttered. “You always find a way.”   
He sighed, squeezing your arms softly before looking away. “Yeah, but that’s against Monsters. Not a room full of water.”   
You weren’t going to give up that easy. Sure, you were freezing the water was lapping at your chin with no sign of stopping. But you knew there had to be a way out. “Dean, this is against a Monster! Ruby is behind this. If we can only figure out…,”   
“I won’t give up,” he promised, pulling you up for a kiss as you started to tread water. “Just hang on.”   
With his taller frame, the water had yet to reach his chin while you had to move your legs to stay afloat. Dean continued to move around the room, banging on walls, yelling until his lungs burned. The water kept moving you towards the ceiling, and you stared at it in dismay. It was only another couple of feet until you had nowhere else to go. If the hypothermia didn’t take you first. Your fingers and toes felt numb, the freezing water no longer bothering you as much as it had before.   
“Dean, I’m scared,” you whispered, but he didn’t here. He was banging on the ceiling, pushing against the vent to try to stop the water. “I’m so cold.”   
Only minutes later your head bumped against the ceiling, Dean’s head doing the same. You were running out of time, and you both knew it. “Dean, I need to say this...in case..I love you.” You felt cliched for saying it, but you needed to have him hear it before….  
“Y/N, I love you too,” he answered, his smile fleeting. “But we’ll get out of this, and we can tell each other then.”   
He took the blade out of the back of his jeans and began stabbing at the ceiling. Plaster shattered and splashed into the water as Dean worked frantically. You had to tilt your head back to keep your mouth above water, closing your eyes against the plaster raining down. “It’s too thick!” Dean exclaimed, splashing water everywhere as he continued to jab at the ceiling. “But maybe we can get a hole big enough to get you out.”  
“But what about you?” You asked, accidentally taking a big gulp of water, coughing hard. Because you couldn’t just leave him behind. Your head ducked underwater for a moment before you came back up, taking the blade from Dean’s hand so he could take in some much-needed breaths. You slammed it against the wood with all your might, barely knicking the old beams above you. Dean took over once again, but it was hard to get strength when you were floating in the water.   
Your fingers brushed against his as your body slowly gave up the fight against the freezing cold and water. You could feel your body slowly sinking, but you didn’t have the strength to stop it. “Y/N!” Dean exclaimed, almost dropping the blade in his haste to reach you. But you shook your head, pointing to the bright light above you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N, come on sweetie,” Dean’s voice, sounding thick and warbled, pulled you from the darkness consuming you. Your head hurt, your chest ached as you gasped for air. “There’s my girl!” Dean exclaimed as you blinked your eyes open.   
Your clothes were still soaking wet, sticking to your skin as you shivered. Your chest hurt as you spit up more and more water. Dean cupped his hand, gently beating against your back, helping you expel the water clogging your lungs.  
Finally feeling as if you were gaining control of your breathing, you glanced up to see Sam crouched in front of you, breathing heavily. “What happened?” You asked, your teeth chattering together.   
Sam tugged off his jacket, wrapping it around your shoulders to ward off the chill. “I heard yelling from this door in the hallway floor,” Sam started to explain. “I opened it up to see a room full of water, along with Dean struggling to hold you in his arms.”  
“Thank God Sammy showed up when he did,” Dean muttered, helping you to your feet before pulling you in for a hug. “I thought I had lost you.”   
“Are we out of this place yet?” You asked, but you already knew the answer. You were in yet another hallway. This one had a couple of dim lights hanging high on the wall. The floor was rough hardwood, stained and battered. Three doors lined one wall, with no way out on either side. “I freaking hate this place.”  
“Me too, but at least we’re all back together,” Dean grumbled. “We can stand here, or we can pick another door. Maybe that Bitch Ruby is standing behind one, and I can throttle her neck.”   
“No matter what we need to stay together,” Sam insisted, leading the way down the hallway to the doors. “We’re stronger together.”   
“Who picks?” Dean asked as you all eyed them warily. They were all the same faded white, the paint cracked and peeling. Nothing separated one from the others. Even the handles were a faded bronze, worn through from years of use. You could feel your heart racing as you stared at them, knowing you didn’t want to have to make a choice. Making a choice meant you had to deal with something on the other side, and you weren’t ready for that.   
“Y/N, you want to do the honors?” Sam asked, but you shook your head, cuddling closer against Dean. “Dean?”   
“Fine,” Dean grumbled, raising his finger and pointing to the one closest to him. “Let’s just get this over with.”   
Sam reached out, grasping the handle and slowly opening the door. All of you were prepared for the worst, but nothing jumped out to attack you. Your flashlight was at the bottom of the water-filled room, leaving you to guess what was in the dark room. Dean leaned inside, glancing around. “Maybe we picked a good one!”   
You followed Dean inside, Sam the last one. Immediately the door slammed shut, once again trapping you in the room. Lights flickered on, letting you see exactly what type of hell you were once again dealing with.  
“Dolls?” Dean squeaked, his voice higher than you had ever heard it before. “Freaking dolls man!”   
You had to agree, it was freaking. Dolls, hundreds if not thousands of dolls hanging from the ceiling. Ropes, chains, even a belt held the dolls up by their necks, arms, sometimes even their legs. They were all bare, no clothing to cover the creepy plastic bodies. They barely hung over your head, meaning Sam and Dean would have to duck to walk through.   
“Dean, I get dolls are freaking, but this is nothing compared to what else we’ve seen,” You muttered, hoping your words weren’t going to come back and bite you in the butt. “Just crawl on your knees and we’ll make it to that door.”  
You could barely see the door all the way across the large room, but it was there, and that’s the only thing you could think of. Getting to that door and getting the hell out of this room. And hopefully out of this hellhole you had fallen into.   
Sam ran his fingers through his hair, eyeing the dolls cautiously. “Y/N, I’d be careful with your words if I were you. Who knows what else this room holds in store for us.”   
“Freaking dolls,” Dean muttered, reaching up and batting the one-eyed one closest to him. It rocked back and forth, ramming into the one next to him. “Mama, Mama,” it cried, it’s eyes blinking. Suddenly the room came alive with dolls crying.   
“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed, as one doll reached out to tug at his hair. The one closest to you had a knife slide out of his foot, slicing your shoulder.   
“Get down!” You exclaimed, trying to hide from the enchanted dolls. “They’re spelled!”  
“Yeah, I know,” Sam muttered and you glanced up to see one with a belt tight around Sam’s neck. The doll’s chain started moving up to the ceiling, lifting Sam until he was standing on his tiptoes.   
“Dean!” You called out, standing back up. While one doll reached out for you, you grasped the other doll, ripping the knife from its leg. Tossing it to Dean, he quickly cut his brother free.   
“Who the hell comes up with these things?” Dean grumbled all of you bent down out of the reach of the dolls.   
“Demons,” you muttered. “A Demon would come up with this sort of hell.”  
Suddenly the dolls started to laugh, their eyes rolling back in their heads. “What the hell?” You exclaimed as the ropes and chains started to lower the dolls down onto the ground. You noticed all the blades and little saws in their hands, and you knew that it was not going to end well if you didn’t get a move on. “Move!”   
Dean’s eyes widened as a little curly blond-haired doll raised an ice pick up high, aiming it right for his neck. He punched the doll, sending her flying into five other dolls, their cords getting tangled together. “Run!”   
Hunched over, you ran as fast as you could, aiming for the door in front of you. No matter how far you ran, it seemed to stay far away, always out of reach. One doll grabbed your hand, snapping scissors as it chopped a huge chunk of hair. “Oh no, you don’t!” You called out, taking the scissors and stabbing the doll in the eye.   
By this time you had to crawl on your knees to keep out of the reach of the dolls. Dean was ahead of you, getting as far away from the creepy dolls as possible. Sam was by your side, a knife in his hands as he struggled to stay low enough.   
A couple of the dolls fell to the floor, their chains pooling behind them, laughing as their arms raised into the sky, holding wicked looking blades. They were heading straight to Dean, the knives dangerously close to his heel.   
Taking the scissors, you snapped them around one of the doll's neck, squeezing hard until the head popped off. Sam grappled with the other doll. “Dean, go!” You called out, seeing he was within reach of the door.   
He hesitated, but reached for the handle, sliding out into another hallway. You threw the doll to the side, scooting forward to join Dean when the door slammed shut, leaving you locked inside with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

You felt one of the dolls grab your hand, it’s porcelain fingers sharp and jagged, digging into the skin underneath your jeans. Shrieking, you kicked your leg, sending it flying into the other dolls, tumbling like bowling pins.

“Sam, what are we going to do?” You called out, pressing your back against the wall as Sam tried to open the door. But it wouldn’t budge. Sam hurled a doll across the room, both of you gleefully watching as it shattered in hundreds of pieces. “They keep coming!”

Before he could answer, there was a loud bang and the door exploded, sending slivers flying through the air. Sam hovered over you, trying to block you from the worst of the slivers, grunting as some hit his back.

“Damn dolls!” Dean exclaimed as he started swinging with an ax, easily smashing the dolls as they continued to move forward. “Let’s get the hell out of here!”

Sam stood up, taking the ax from Dean to continue hacking at the dolls. Dean pulled you towards the door, pushing you through it. “Sam, now!” Dean yelled, stepping back as Sam came rushing through.

You were in another hallway, with a door on each end. “Dean, how the hell did you do that?” You asked, breathing heavily.

“I can’t be the only one that carries around a spare grenade,” Dean chuckled before the dolls started climbing through the broken door.

With no idea which way to go, but knowing that you wanted away from the dolls, you turned to the left, running as fast as you could. Sam and Dean were right on your heels, Sam double-checking to make sure the dolls weren’t too close.

Opening the door, you stumbled inside, Dean grabbing you and pulling you to the side just as a giant blade swung down from the ceiling, slicing the air where you had just stood. “What the…,” you muttered, clinging tight to Dean’s chest as he pressed tight against the wall. “What new hell are we in?”

Sam had joined you by then, Dean quickly warning him to stay back. The blade in front of you continued to swing softly back and forth as candles lit up the rest of the room. It was a long, narrow room with black and maroon wallpaper. Candles were placed high in sconces along the wall, illuminating the black and white below.

“Do you think it’s just the one?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand comfortingly along your shoulder, staring down the long room to the exit sign brightly lit in the back. “Do you think we’ve finally found the end of her wicked little game?”

A cackling laugh, much like a witch echoed throughout the narrow room. “Do you think I would make the final room easy?”

She stood in front of the door, opening it to show you the light outside. You were so close to freedom you could almost taste it, but you also knew you couldn’t act with haste.

“Damn you, Ruby, you’ve had your fun. Now finish this before I…,” Sam growled, but Ruby just laughed again.

“Oh, I’m giving you the chance to finish this. You just have to figure out my last game,” she bragged before vanishing from the room.

“Why do I feel like we’re in an Indian Jones movie?” Dean muttered, letting go of you to step close to the blade. Peering up at the ceiling, he grabbed the long, lethal looking blade by the handle, dropping it to the ground. “As much as I like those movies, I don’t think I’m in the mood to deal with this shit.”

“We need to be smart,” Sam spoke up, already researching the walls and the ceiling, looking for clues as to what you are dealing with. “There has to be some sort of pattern to this.”

You could see markings on the tile, symbols. Each tile was different, but you quickly noticed a pattern. The blade that had almost cut you clean in half had fallen above a tile with a symbol that looked like an upside-down A. No other tile had it except the third one on the right. “Dean, look!” You exclaimed, pointing out what you had noticed. “Do you think it’s that?”

“Sam?”

“It could be. It’s simple, but I can’t think of anything else.”

“So, we don’t step on the ones with the weird A thingy,” you muttered, hoping that you were right. Because you did not want a blade sweeping down and taking you out. “We do that, and we should be able to make it out of here.”

“Well, if you’re wrong, it’s just our lives at stake,” Sam muttered, taking the first step forward. Carefully stepping past the first tile, he landed on the black tile with a symbol that almost looked like an anti possession tattoo, only with the letter S in the middle. Closing his eyes, Sam placed his foot down, all three of you waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“What next?” Dean asked. “We can’t all fit on one tile.”

“I’ll continue to move forward,” Sam suggested. “I’ll find a safe tile, you’ll follow my footsteps.”

“Kind of like a deadly follow the leader,” Dean muttered.

While Sam glanced around him, trying to find another safe tile, you heard a rumbling sound behind you. Curious, you turned around to find the wall much closer to you than before. It was moving fast, pushing you into Dean who almost fell onto the floor. “Y/N!” Dean chastised, continuing to watch his brother.

“Dean, the walls moving!”

Dean turned around, his eyes widening as the wall pushed the two of you back. “Damn it,” he muttered. “Sam, hurry up!”

“Don’t rush me,” Sam argued, his foot hovering in the air over a tile.

“Sam!” Both you and Dean shouted at the same time. “The wall is moving!”

Sam froze, muttering under his breath before moving to the next tile. He breathed a sigh of relief as it stayed put, no blade coming to slice him in half. “Y/N, jump on my shoulders,” Dean insisted. “That way we have one less tile to deal with.”

With the wall crunching you, Dean crouched down, letting you hop onto his back. Holding tight, you held your breath as Dean took the first step. Sam was already deciding which one would be next, moving closer to the wall with his next step. The tile underneath him rumbled before crumbling away and Sam quickly jumped back before he was swallowed into the hole.

“Damn it!” He yelled. “I thought that had the A symbol!”

“Sam, hurry up,” Dean warned as the wall crunched the tiles behind you, releasing the blades. One swung dangerously close to your back, the breeze it created cringe-worthy.

Mumbling under his breath, Sam moved to the second to last one on the right, smiling victoriously when nothing happened. It gave Dean a chance to move, which happened to be perfect timing, as a long knife slid down from the ceiling to the side of where you had been.

Sam studied the tiles as fast as he could, moving to the next one with ease. You held on tight to Dean, your cheek pressed against his shoulder.

Sam hopped to the next tile, Dean started to move when the rumbling of the wall made him lose his footing. “Ahh,” Dean screamed, his arms swinging in the air, your extra weight making it hard for him to regain his balance.

Both of you were going to go down, and you peered over your shoulder to see a pitch-black hole forming behind you. If Dean lost his footing, both of you would end up in there. Your mind worked quickly, forming plan after plan, but nothing worked. As Dean tried to reach for Sam’s hand, you did the only thing you could think of doing. You let go, tumbling back into the hole, giving yourself up so Dean could fight his way out.

“Y/N!” Dean cried, Sam catching him from following you into the unknown depths. You fell backward, weightless, no idea where you were going to land. But you knew you had done the right thing. Smiling bravely, you were soon enclosed in complete darkness, both Sam and Dean no longer in your vision.


	5. Chapter 5

You seemed to fall for days, or weeks you weren't sure. Time didn't seem to exist in this dark hole you were encased in. Your screams had long since faded, your body covered in goosebumps as you waited for the inevitable. For death to wrap you in its arms.

Death. You weren't ready for it. Sure, as a hunter Death could meet you any day. But you had so many things still planned. You wanted more time with Dean. To marry him, to have some sort of normal life with him.

Your thoughts were ripped from your mind when your back collided with a soft, crunchy layer. The breath was knocked from your chest, your entire torso aching at the collision. It took a couple of moments for your breath to come back, your ribs feeling as if they were pushed through your chest.

Blinking your eyes, you realized you were no longer completely swarmed by darkness. A sliver of light shined through the clouds to your left. Trees silhouetted by the light surrounded you as you struggled to sit up.

"What the hell?" You muttered, your back protesting the movement. But you weren't focused on that, not when you were no longer falling to your death. You were in some sort of clearing, out in the forest. The lights from the city were off to your right, barely visible through the thick foliage.

"Sam? Dean?" You called out, shivering in the cool night air. Standing up, you were thankful for the pile of leaves you had landed on. But you had no idea how you had gone from falling down to being outside of the haunted house.

"Try again," Ruby muttered, snapping her hands. Torches flickered to life, lighting up the clearing and the Demon woman standing off to the side.

"Ruby," you sighed. "I'm so freaking tired of your shit."

"Oh honey, I've been so tired of the shit you, Sam and Dean have put me through. It's about time you get a little bit of payback. And I'm glad I was the one able to do so."

"Where are Sam and Dean?" You asked, cautiously watching as she strode closer to you. She had a wide smile on her face. She was dressed in a blood red leather jacket and a pair of black ripped jeans. She seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

"No doubt still stuck in that place," she chuckled. "If not skewered to the wall. I have to admit, that room was my favorite."

"I won't let you get away with it," you threatened. "I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and make you pay."

"Oh, honey, who says I'm planning on letting you go?"

She snapped her fingers again, and you were joined by a tall cloaked figure at the end of the clearing. "Do you know why I named my haunted house Butcher's Hollow? This place was used for hundreds of years by a satanic group. This very clearing is where they made their sacrifices. Goats, cows, humans. Nothing ever grows on this ground. I miss those days, when they would worship us, the Demons who made their dreams come true. But now, I'm going to us this spot for almost the exact same reason."

You didn't stay to argue. You turned tail and ran. Your lungs and back ached, but you ran to the trees, planning on pushing your way through, but there was some sort of force field holding you in place.

"You're going nowhere," she laughed, suddenly right behind you. "Now come with me, and this will be over quick."

"I'm not going anywhere with you bitch," You spat, striking her in the face. She snarled, reaching up and grabbing your hair.

"I can't wait to be rid of you. I'll use your blood to bring back Lilith, and everything will be fine once again." She pulled you to the middle of the clearing, where a stained flat rock lay. She threw you on it, your elbow connecting with the stone. Pain shot through your arm, and you cried out, trying to crawl away.

"Frederick," she called out, and the hooded man came forward, his movements mechanical. Raising his arm, he held up a wicked-looking blade. With a snap of her fingers, Ruby held you immobile, baring your throat to the man. "Frederick is an old friend of mine. A warlock. With your blood, he is going to open a specific section of Hell."

"Is that what this has been about all along?" You asked, struggling against her hold, wincing as the cold blade pressed against your skin.

"No, not at first. But when you fell into the void, I knew it was time. My time to shine. So thank you for that."

The blade drew a trickle of blood, and you closed your eyes. Sure, you had accepted your death when falling, but this was different. Now your death would create havoc on this world.

"Get away from her you creep!" Dean called out, as a blade buzzed by your cheek, landing in the chest of the warlock. Ruby spun around, her hold on you loosened. Dean tackled her to the ground, while Sam wrapped his arm the warlock's neck.

"You guys survived," Ruby seemed surprised, struggling against Dean's hold, but he had her hands above her head. "How?"

"We're smarter than most people give us credit for," Sam chuckled, struggling to hold Frederick. "Now you have two choices, Ruby. You and this buffoon can leave us the hell alone, or I will use these witch killing bullets."

"Those won't kill me," Ruby spat, her face red with rage.

Dean pulled out an Angel blade, pressing it to her cheek. "No, but this will. And trust me, I can't wait to use it."

"Fine, kill him," she muttered. Before you could warn Dean, her leg snapped up, kneeing Dean right in the groin. His grip on her hands loosened, and before he could regain control, she was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, slamming the blade into the ground. Sam pulled out his gun, aiming at the warlock, pulling the trigger. The warlock fell to the ground.

"Did we really need to kill him?" You asked before you were pulled into Dean's embrace.

"He's one of the oldest, nastiest warlock's out there," Sam explained. "I don't even know if the witch bullets would be strong enough to hold him, but I didn't want him to do any more harm."

"It doesn't matter," Dean whispered, his hands cradling your face, his jade eyes searching your face before his lips were pressed against yours.

"Guys, as much as I'm glad we're having this lovely reunion, I'd really like to get the hell away from here," Sam muttered, kicking the warlock's limp body. "Maybe take this guy and give him a hunter's funeral."

"Do we have to bring him back with us?" You whined. "I just want to get away from here. Get back to the bunker, take a nice hot shower and climb into bed for the next 24 hours or so."

"Leave him here," Dean sighed. "Just empty a couple more bullets into him, Sam."

Sam did as told, and you cuddled into Dean's side as he found the path once again. The sun was barely starting to come up, and Dean leaned over, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I thought I had lost you back there. When you fell in that hole, my heart went with you."

"I thought I was gone for," you admitted. "But everything worked out, and that's what matters."

"So...," Dean started, looking down at you. "Any chance I can join you in the shower?"

You smacked his shoulder, but shook your head, yes, knowing it would be one way to relieve some tension after a hellish couple of days.


End file.
